


[YT/点梗/论坛体]我给大家点一首《真相是真》！！

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: “为什么你不把戒指戴手上？”“因为某个人心大，戒指给我买大了，只能当项链吊坠了”





	[YT/点梗/论坛体]我给大家点一首《真相是真》！！

**Author's Note:**

> ※点梗
> 
> ※刚刚经历了6000字突然消失变成3000字的恐怖场面，佛辽
> 
> ※极度ooc，都是我胡扯的  
> 胡扯一时爽  
> 一直胡扯一直爽

1L楼主  
（糊成马赛克但是看的出来是两人在卿卿我我JPG）  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，各位看看我发现了什么！！！！！我要给大家表演托马斯回旋360°反复在线去世！！！

 

2L  
……

 

3L  
……

 

4L  
……

 

5L  
……你们在省略什么？？？这个图……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，是，是我想的那样吗？？？

 

6L  
……姐妹你看清楚专区啊啊啊啊啊，这个熟悉的背影，肯定就是你想的那样啊！！！是卑微的YT女孩要有姓名了吗 @楼主啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

 

7L  
这个熟悉的带有资本主义味道的队服和和糊成马赛克都能认出来的红……楼主你快出来！！有种放原图！！放这压缩成马赛克的图什么意思？？！！

 

8L

楼上空手套……图？？大家冷静一下，莫不是哪位神仙太太PS的？？毕竟YT好久不发糖了，我都要以为BE了呜呜呜，我整天满脑子的《真想是假》《意难平》呜呜呜呜（我想开了JPG）

 

9L  
楼上姐妹危险发言！！（鸡笼警告JPG）YT不可能BE的！！！《真相是真》！！！哪来什么狗屁《真相是假》《意难平》？？？

 

10L  
hhh，楼上暴躁老姐实锤，但是8L姐妹你也别这样啊，YT明面上没互动，说不定像芬兰站一样暗地里摸摸头然后做些不可深入分析的事呢？？

 

11L  
我是8L，楼上说的好，好一个不可深入分析嘿嘿嘿……所以楼主还不出来解释一下吗？？我现在慌地很啊……

 

12L  
我也……

 

13L  
我也……

 

14L  
我也……

 

15L  
我……

 

16L  
楼上打乱队形了！！！（我很严格的）

 

17L 楼主  
……你们在什么……我只是去上了个厕所……

 

18L  
啊啊啊啊啊，楼主你出来了，快快快，告诉我们真相啊啊啊啊啊，我现在仿佛在产房外等待妻子的丈夫，我儿子能不能顺利出生全看你了啊啊啊啊啊

 

19L  
等儿子出生哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼上什么沙雕比喻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

20L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，果然沙雕哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

21L楼主  
@18L那位姐妹，放心，你儿子会安全出生的！！！信我！！刚刚太激动忘记放原图了，补上！！！（推眼镜JPG）（原图JPG）

 

[图片大概就是，穿着队服的牛哥和天天在躲赛场小角落，并且角度刁钻，怎么看都是你牛把人抱着亲]

 

22L  
……

 

23L  
……

 

24L  
我操！！！淦！！这不是错位？？真的？？？错位的话这个角度刁钻啊姐妹@楼主

 

25L  
不是，错位的话他们为什么站这样？？凑这么近干什么？闻闻社会主义和资本主义哪个味道香吗？？？

 

26L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼上姐妹人才 又不是ABO哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

27L  
你别说，就这个角度，这个距离，这个糖我吃！！错位也很甜好吗？？？！！站这么近谁知道是不是下一秒就要亲了呜呜呜呜

 

28L  
我给大家表演在线去世，YT这个糖，awsl！！！小角落讲话错位接吻什么的也太甜了吧喂！！脑内10w+甜饼已开启！！！

29L  
是啊！！！给楼上太太递笔！！！

 

30L  
ball ball太太了，疯狂递笔递冰阔落！！！

 

31L楼主  
疯狂给28L太太递笔！！！

 

32L  
[抠鼻]楼上好像混入了什么奇怪的东西，楼主你不是应该来全面解释一下这张照片吗？？？

 

33L  
臣附议！！！

 

34L  
臣附议！！！

 

35L  
臣附议！！！

 

36L楼主  
好了好了，别附议了，我早就要说，是你们一直打断我的！！！趁着表演滑还没有开始我说一下，话说在前头，大家等下可千万太激动啊，不然等下急救120就麻烦了

 

37L  
……楼主这话……我仿佛感觉到了一个世纪巨糖现在正在底下风起云涌

 

38L  
啊啊啊啊啊，期待！！！

 

39L楼主  
咳咳咳，先说一下，我在霓虹留学（不是什么学霸，学的就是个几把），然后也很喜欢花滑喜欢YT，趁着今年世锦赛在霓虹办，我立马就请假来了嘿嘿嘿，因为真的很想看到天天啊啊啊啊啊，我真的好喜欢他的！！可是一直都没有机会见到他呜呜呜，（打住，说多了）也不知道我毒奶还是怎么回事，emmmm，比赛结果给我当头一棒，真的暴风心疼牛和天呜呜呜呜，我当时在观众席上真的是万念俱灰啊，我觉得我就是一毒奶，丧着一张脸就要离场的时候，我突然福至心灵，感觉有一束光指引我，我向着那道光追去，看到却是一对在角落里抱抱亲亲就差举高高的gnn，当时没戴眼镜的我在心里如是想，待我掏出眼睛戴上的时候，我感觉我的脑中自动循环《真相是真》，刚刚被我说“gnn”的二位都换上了樱花飘飘玛丽苏特效，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊（尖叫鸡上线），那是什么gnn，那是我天和他牛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，虽然内心已经尖叫成鸡，但我表面依旧稳如老狗（bu），假装看风景实则看狗粮的看完了全程，还附带了刚刚那张照片。  
由于牛哥和天天的隐私原因和我的怂，我只拍了一张照片，所以我给大家口述一下吧，我当时看到的就是:牛哥正对着我把天天抱在怀里，还仗着那点身高差把下巴搁人脑袋上，天天真的好可爱啊，一个毛茸茸的后脑勺在我面前，哪个场景，真的是太美好了喂，没想到更美好的还在后面，牛哥他抱着抱着就突然把头低下去亲了天天一口，戴上眼镜的我仿佛光学显微镜，我看见天天露出的那点耳朵红了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，还有先不说了，我现在想起这事还是平缓不了心情，太激动了1551，这什么神仙爱情呜呜呜呜

 

40L  
我……淦！！！！这是什么神仙碍情？？？！！！现在谁和我说他俩偶像迷弟兄弟情我捶谁！！！谁家兄弟抱抱亲亲的？？？我不管！！！YT锁了！！！我锁他俩的时候就没想过钥匙这种东西！！！

 

41L  
楼上又一位暴躁老姐哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

42L真相是真  
……所以楼主还有看到什么后续吗

 

43L  
出现了！！有ID的！！！@真相是真 你是不是知道些什么？？！！

 

44L  
我也想拥有ID……

 

45L  
42L姐妹ID名字好啊！！妙啊！！

 

46L  
@楼主你冷静完了吗？？！！有位拥有ID的姐妹来了！！说不定她也知道些什么！！

 

47L楼主  
来了来了，@真相是真，姐妹还有后续！！

后边他俩也就再磨了几分钟吧，那几分钟我在旁边看的跟中学时期看到喜欢的人似的一样紧张……就因为这几分钟本cp粉加双担稳不住了，没忍住叫了一声，他俩转过来了，那场面，真的是，emm，终生难忘……为了自证清白，我壮着胆子走过去了，在两位正主的凝视下，我拿出了我的本子，说自己只是路过想来要个签名的（我知道这个解释很苍白），然后，然后！！！他们俩给我签名了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，牛哥还在他俩签名中间画了个爱心！！这是什么恋爱脑？？！！我只配在车底！！这下我又稳不住了，仿佛一只在线尖叫鸡，表情震惊，开口就要啊啊啊啊啊，一个没忍住“你俩是在一起了吗？”就脱口而出了，本来想着二位正主还会堵堵柜门，没想到不堵直接踹大大方方的承认了，还让我合了张照？？？？

我今天就是表演反复去世了，这是什么黄道吉日啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我没想到我的cp竟然成真了啊啊啊啊啊（合照JPG）

 

48L  
我恰柠檬

 

49L  
姐妹们开饭了（柠檬餐桌JPG）

 

50L  
柠檬了我啊啊啊啊啊，楼主你哪里是什么毒奶，明明是神奶啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

51L真相是真  
我操！！@楼主 你也看到这段了？？？我看完了全程，楼主你看的应该是中间了，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，所以这二位不仅真了还要踹柜门了吗？？？我的ID是真的！！！

 

52L楼主  
@真相是真？？？？什么？？？还不止这一段？？姐妹你说还有？？？这俩今天是要把柜门踹到银河系？？？？

 

53L  
这……这他妈是什么小说剧情？？？同人都不敢这样写系列……

 

54L  
刚刚看完隔壁朱白的我再次觉得这世界就是一部晋江耽美甜宠小说呜呜呜呜，都是什么神仙爱情！！！

 

55L  
看看我发现了什么，cpg又来造谣了，我牛也是他能配的？？醒醒吧，别做梦了！！

 

56L  
在座各位都是小学生吗？？都9102年了，怎么还有cpg，怎么还信这种东西？？一看都是假的好吧？？

 

55L 56L 由于过激言论已被管理员删帖

 

57L  
……楼上两位什么意思？？我磕cp碍着你什么了？？吃你家米蹭你家网了吗？？？（死亡微笑JPG）

 

58L  
别把饭圈那些恶心人的东西带这儿来！！大家都是圈地自萌好吧？？！！

 

59L  
都这样了，dw妹妹还能说是假的我也是服 算了算了，我能怎么办，我还不是像爸爸一样把人原谅

 

60L楼主  
姐妹们别生气，我已经让管理员删帖了，来来来，我们听听@真相是真的故事！！！期待！！！

 

61L  
前排卖瓜子西瓜小零食！！！

 

62L  
我现在零食、小板凳都准备好，手机电量也满格，表演滑还有一小时开始，不急，一切都准备就绪@真相是真，姐妹来吧！！！！用狗粮和糖砸我吧！！！

 

63L真相是真  
那我就讲讲楼主没看到的两段吧

比赛完了以后，我也是难受的一批，双担真的是双倍的痛苦，坐在观众席上边痛苦着边寻找牛哥和天天的身影，想看看他们俩有没有事，赛场上找了半天没找着，我就想起身回去看甜饼安慰自己！！！！我一起身！！！我就看到那两抹熟悉的色彩！！！我以我5.2视力保证那绝对是牛哥和天天！！！他们俩就那样肩并肩路过一大票人，其中有工作人员队友队员教练路人一大堆，我看见队友和队员们都是一副“受不了受不了，我应该在车底”的表情，我当时就觉得事情不对劲，眉头稍稍一皱，脚步稍稍一挪，就看到他俩走到一个小角落，那边的人是看不到了，可是我这边事360°无死角直播啊，我就看到他俩在小角落嘀嘀咕咕不知道说什么，先是肩并肩，然后靠近一点点，然后牛哥牵起天天白白嫩嫩的小手（这里我酸了，我也想牵牵崽崽的手呜呜呜），然后不知道又说了什么就是楼主接下来看到的场景。这时的我已经把双倍难受换成了双倍快乐，乐呵的跟个什么似的就离开观众席回去了，路上看到一栈道，听说有樱花，那天晚上月亮又好看，心情又好，没有对象也没事，我就上去了（记住这条栈道），走了得有一段吧，也许是上天眷顾我？？？我又看到那对熟悉的身影在樱花树下说话？？？于是我含泪吃下这口糖，太甜了吧喂，呜呜呜呜，那时候还有风，花瓣落下来，再配上那个月亮，真的是漫画场景啊，我至此又在YT坑更深一层了，出不去了呜呜呜呜，正主每次都在我在爬墙边缘疯狂试探的时候一把把我按回去，而且一次比一次深，爬什么墙呜呜呜呜

 

64L  
我操了！！楼上姐妹你和楼主都是什么神仙？？？呜呜呜，wsl，太甜了吧，看二位视若无睹走过那么多人的样子感觉在一起很久了啊，呜呜呜，是什么时候在一起的啊，这么一说那个摸头是不是真的不可深入分析啊……

 

65L  
淦！！！这该死的爱情！！！

 

67L  
真相妹子这么一说我更加觉得今天表演滑有大糖在底下风起云涌……

 

68L  
我也……

 

69L  
我也……

 

70L  
大家都好爱发省略号啊……

 

71L  
我也……可能省略号可以表达我们表述不出来的东西吧

 

72L  
比如……车……

 

73L  
楼上突然转变画风？？？

 

74L  
姐妹们醒醒，表演滑开始了

 

75L  
说起表演滑，天和牛还不在同一场呢，难受

 

76L  
楼上姐妹别难过，你看今天不是吃了这么多糖？？而且我总觉得晚上表演滑有大事

 

77L楼主  
我现在在找我的位子（刚刚和你们聊太嗨，都忘记找位子了）

 

78L真相是真  
？？？楼主你也在现场？？我操！！！你在哪？？

 

79L  
突然变成大型面基现场哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

80L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，大型掉码现场

 

81L  
小哥哥网恋吗，我千手观音（狗头）

 

82L  
楼上神他妈千手观音，我还铁观音、观世音呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

83L  
允许我偏个关注点  
你们是怎么抢过那群霓虹贵妇的？？？（来自一个抢不到票的柠檬精）

 

84L  
楼上的我也是啊！！！嘤嘤嘤，抢不过她们

 

85L  
妈耶，看现场，学生狗哭了

 

86L  
加班狗哭了，我也想去，但我的工作说:不，你不想

 

87L真相是真  
票吗？我就是定了个闹钟，站在路由器旁边抢的啊  
楼主你在哪个区？？我在A区

 

88L  
我也是这样的啊，为什么我抢不到呜呜呜呜

 

89L楼主  
啊，我也在A区！！！姐妹看到我了吗，我挥着手机！！壁纸是天天和牛哥！！！

 

90L  
实名羡慕

 

91L  
+10086

 

92L  
+身份证号

 

93L  
所以有人可怜一下加班狗，文字转播吗？？？

 

94L  
！！！学生狗也是，哭了，别说去现场了，直播都看不了我呜呜呜呜

 

95L  
心疼楼上

 

96L楼主  
93L94L的小可爱，我和真相妹子会实时转播的！！！（见到妹子了，很可爱嘿嘿嘿）

 

97L  
恭喜楼主和真相妹子面基成功！！！

 

98L  
恭喜！！！

 

99L  
借着这个吉利的楼数，住天天和牛哥长长久久！！！

 

100L  
大家快去准备！！马上到天了！！

 

101L  
零食板凳已准备好，手机满电，网络无问题！！我准备好了！！

 

102L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊，天天他出来了，卧虎藏龙真的太好看了呜呜呜呜，我在线去世，反复去世！！！

 

103L  
真的觉得崽子长大了好多啊啊啊啊啊啊，看看这个自信的笑容  
（天儿自信笑容 JPG）

 

104L  
加班狗在电脑前留下了泪水，崽崽太美好了我呜呜呜呜

 

105L  
崽崽这个赛季经历太多了呜呜呜，这套节目也当是个完美收场  
吧

 

106L  
啊啊啊啊啊，崽崽这个跳跃wsl，wsl！！！我想偷他！！

 

107L  
楼上姐妹鸡笼警告！！牛哥冰刀警告！！！

 

108L  
？？？崽崽脖子红绳上是什么？？？

 

109L  
楼上新来的吗？？？天天脖子上一直都挂着金花生啊

 

110L  
是啊，我想魂穿金花生很久了，我也想体会在博洋胸口的感觉

 

111L  
楼上又来一位鸡笼警告！！！姐妹你就是个马叉虫！！（好吧我也想嘿嘿嘿）

 

112L  
等等！！！！那个项链不是金花生！！！是个银色的小圈子！！！@真相妹子@楼主你们在现场看的清楚点快出来说说到底是什么？？！！是我的cp脑发做了吗？？

 

113L  
？？？金花生失宠了？？？

 

114L  
银色的，小圈子……是我想的那样吗？？？

 

115L  
……

 

116L  
……

 

117L  
……

 

118L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，，我觉得省略号要成为我圈哲♂学符号了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

119L  
啊啊啊啊啊，天天他鞠躬了！！！项链露出来了！！！是一枚戒指好像！！！（天天鞠躬露出项链 JPG）啊啊啊啊啊，这是什么，是牛哥和他的订婚或结婚戒指吗？？？  
上头发言

 

120L真相是真  
不是上头发言！！！就是戒指！！！淦！！！  
楼主现在已经激动到失语了，所以我给大家转播一下刚刚大家说的戒指是什么情况  
戒指露出来是刚刚天天大一字的时候，但是由于太快，所以没看清，但是后来！！！天天表演完鞠躬的时候，项链露出来了！！！我用我的视力保证那就是戒指！！啊啊啊啊啊，他现在下场到我们这边来了！！！真的是戒指啊姐妹们！！在黑暗中散发着恩爱的气味，我感觉我身边的樱花妹都有些躁动了，可能也发现了！！！

 

121L  
我操……这是要在世界面前踹飞柜门吗？？还直接略过什么暧昧期？？？

 

122L  
而且就他们前几天那个行为，肯定不止楼主和真相妹子看到了……

 

123L楼主  
！！！！  
各位我刚刚看到牛哥在赛场另一边看博洋比赛！！淦！！那个笑容  
太宠了吧！！！

 

124L  
我操了，这令人窒息的神仙爱情……

 

125L  
无数次我想爬墙，都被正主一巴掌按回去，越按越深……

 

126L  
哭了哭了，我没有意难平了，我的cp就是真的呜呜呜呜

 

127L  
神仙爱情我落泪，我只配在车底

 

128L  
加班狗在电脑面前笑出了鸡叫

 

129L  
太甜了我呜呜呜呜

 

130L  
姐妹们，今天YT女孩过年了呜呜呜

 

……

 

200L  
姐妹们！！！快别呜呜呜了，牛哥要出来了！！

 

201L  
淦！！！神仙考斯滕！！牛哥这个服化道，awsl  
相比我们天真的是……  
哎，没事没事现在也回来了

 

202L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼上别说，我想起了天的秋衣和荧光绿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

203L  
emm，我能说我看久了觉得还行挺顺眼的嘛？

 

204L  
楼上亲妈粉实锤哈哈哈哈哈哈，好吧，其实我现在也这么觉得

 

206L  
啊啊啊啊啊，这个春樱，天使下凡，wsl，我想站牛哥女友粉一秒钟！！！

 

207L  
楼上姐妹，鸡笼警告，天天说了，半秒都不行！！！专心看直播！！

 

208L  
啊啊啊啊啊，姐妹们！！牛哥脖子！！红绳！！

 

209L  
我操？？？天儿同款红绳？？啊啊啊啊啊，吊坠是什么没露出来啊啊啊啊啊

 

210L  
吊坠是戒指十有八九无疑了，这两人突然这么秀怎么回事？？红绳戒指什么的也太美好了吧喂？？？

 

211L

牛哥滑完了现在，最后还亲吻冰面呜呜呜呜 他真的好热爱花滑呜呜呜呜，不就是赛场失利了一次嘛，体育竞技本来就是这样的啊，他们凭什么那样说牛哥呜呜呜呜，他可是拿了两块奥运金牌，蝉联的人啊，这么美好的人这么会有人骂呢我呜呜呜呜

 

212L  
我真的祝黑子生孩子没屁眼好吧，干什么都

 

213L  
楼上又一位暴躁老姐实锤

 

213L真相是真  
？？？各位你们刚刚看亲吻冰面那下没发现什么华点吗？？是泪水模糊了视线吗？？

214L  
？？？我又错过什么世纪巨糖了？？？

 

215L  
（牛哥亲吻冰面露出项链吊坠是戒指 JPG）

 

216L  
我不说话，我安静躺在车底

 

217L  
这？？？？

 

218L真相是真  
终于有姐妹发现了！！！我刚刚盯着看了一遍！！同款戒指！！！！

 

219L楼主  
天天好像也在场下等他！！啊啊啊啊啊，我看到了！！他们俩又在小角落说话！！太刚了吧！！！  
（场下说悄悄话 JPG）

220L  
我操！！！YT is rio ！！！姐妹们过年了！！！！

 

221L  
楼主，真相妹子你们都是什么Fast射电望远镜？？？这都看到，NB！！！啊啊啊啊啊，wsl！！

 

222L  
大家等着！！！等下还有巨糖！！！

 

223L  
还有……我感觉我今天不用吃饭了（来吧！！我还能再战！！！）

 

224L楼主  
我感觉今天的牛哥和天天真的很刚了，一点都不想掩饰，我旁边好多妹子都是搞到真的得眼神，我呜呜呜呜，今天晚上cp女孩的泪就是西湖的水呜呜呜呜225L  
我给大家点一首《真相是真》

 

226L  
我们曾在高朋满座中  
将隐晦爱意说到最尽兴

 

227L  
可我只看向他眼底  
而千万人欢呼什么我不关心

 

228L  
我想告诉你相爱太难了  
但少年一瞬动心就是永远动心

 

229L  
别去管那些流言蜚语  
这爱请一直相信

 

230L  
呜呜呜呜，楼上别发了，我要哭死了，这不就是YT真实写照吗，我哭了，别发了，我现在又哭有笑像个疯子似的呜呜呜

 

231L  
我觉得等下邻居就要带着物业来投诉我了呜呜呜呜

 

232L  
我姐现在看我眼神都不对劲呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
我现在满脑子《真相是真》循环呜呜呜呜

 

234L  
我觉得  
在无人的角落里  
有更多浪漫秘密  
也好戳我心啊啊啊啊啊啊，我相信他们两私底下肯定甜薅了呜呜呜呜

 

235L  
我操！我操！  
各位快去看直播！！  
糖啊！！！！

 

236L  
我操！！同框叠手对视我死了！！！

 

237L  
？？又发生什么了？？？为什么我一不能看直播就死命发糖？？？238L楼主  
我现在不是楼主，我是一只尖叫鸡  
就在刚刚，表演滑结束大家上场给观众致谢顺便皮一皮的时候！！！天和牛就开始死命秀，先是同款动作get√ ，然后又是大家一起叠手的时候牛哥眼神对视让天赶紧过来，but 天害羞晚了一小丢丢，我也有点没看清，现在场上是真的沸腾了，这他妈当着全世界秀啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

239L真相是真  
各位请看我ID！！真！相！是！真！就在刚刚，他们俩又在赛场小角落说悄悄话了！！赛场那么大，牛哥你为什么要挤着我们天天！！！

 

240L  
我……我真的哭了，现在看手机也是哭，看电脑也是哭，第一次吃rps就碰上最难搞的dw，好几次都想爬墙，最后都被狠狠按回坑底，YT是真的！！！

 

241L  
楼上姐妹zqsg发言我哭了呜呜呜呜，我现在真的就跟个疯子似的，又哭又笑

 

242L楼主  
天天他们来我这边了！！！有粉丝问他的戒指是怎么回事！！！

 

245L  
他说什么了？？

 

246L  
屏息

 

247L真相是真  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不行笑死我了

 

248L楼主  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我也

 

249L  
不是？怎么了到底？现在直播结束了什么都看不到啊啊啊啊啊，求现场转播！！

 

250L  
（忽略楼层）  
臣附议！！！

 

251L  
臣附议！！  
252L楼主  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，天天回答说:“因为某个心大的把戒指买大了，只能当项链吊坠了。”还做了一个撇嘴的表情，太可爱了吧喂  
（视频 天天撇嘴回答粉丝问题 ）

 

253L  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这是什么沙雕理由，我刚刚哭完，现在笑的鼻涕都要流出来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

254L真相是真  
本cp女孩加双担人生圆满了，最后提醒大家一句，以后发文开车小心点，万一哪天正主就给你情景再现怎么办？？

 

255L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，希望正主离粉丝生活远点

 

256L楼主  
最后再点一首《真相是真》结尾！！！

 

257L  
YT is rio ！

 

————————此贴已封—————————


End file.
